maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Get On My Bus, Ms. Sherrit! (transcript)
"Don't Get On My Bus, Ms. Sherrit!" is the ninth episode of the series "My School Life." Episode Information Description When Ms. Sherrit has to get on the bus to give Maraya and Anie something, Ms. Carolyn tells her to get off her bus. So then, Ms. Carolyn and her students try to think of ways to keep Ms. Sherrit from getting on the bus. But while they do it, they learn that Ms. Sherrit is their friend, even if she's a mean and strict special ed teacher. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the bus loading zone. On the way to the bus, Maraya's friends, Carmen and Novalee, tell her goodbye) Carmen and Novalee: Bye, Maraya. See you tomorrow! Maraya: Bye, my friends. I'll see you tomorrow too. (They all give a group hug and then they stop) Maraya: Bye! Carmen and Novalee: Bye! (Maraya then continues walking and gets on her bus) Ms. Carolyn: Why, hello, Maraya. Welcome aboard. Maraya: Hello, Ms. Carolyn! (Maraya gets in her seat and buckles her seatbelt. After that, she looks out her window and sees Ms. Sherrit walking to the bus) Ms. Sherrit: Hey, Maraya. I just came to give you and Anie these forms and - (Suddenly, Ms. Carolyn stops her from talking) Ms. Carolyn (mad): Hey! Ms. Sherrit, what on Earth do you think you're doing on my bus? Ms. Sherrit: I just got on here to give Maraya and Anie these forms and - Ms. Carolyn (mad): I don't want to hear anything from your mouth anymore. Now, get off my bus! Ms. Sherrit (sighs): Yes, Ms. Carolyn. (As soon as Ms. Sherrit gets off her bus, Ms. Carolyn tells herself that she needs to learn a lesson) Ms. Carolyn: Geez, Ms. Sherrit needs to learn a lesson and so do we. Oh, I got an idea on how to teach her a lesson. (The scene changes to where Ms. Carolyn starts to teach her students a lesson) Ms. Carolyn: Does anyone know who this person is? (Maraya raises her hand) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya. Maraya: It's Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Carolyn: That's right. (Anie raises his hand too) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Yes, Anie? Anie: That's our teacher. Ms. Carolyn: Yes, Maraya and Anie. It's your teacher, Ms. Sherrit. (the scene zooms out while she's talking) So, does anyone have a plan on how to keep Ms. Sherrit off our bus? (Moment of silence occurs) Ms. Carolyn: Anyone? Oh, well. I might have to think of one myself. (When Ms. Carolyn starts thinking, everyone starts thinking too until Ms. Carolyn gets an idea) Ms. Carolyn: Oh. I got an idea. (She gets a piece of paper and a roll of tape and gets off the bus. The scene changes again to where Ms. Carolyn is putting a sign on one of the doors) Ms. Carolyn: (humming) (When she gets done putting up the sign, she looks at it) Ms. Carolyn: There. Now to get on the bus to see if the plan works. (When she gets back on the bus, she closes the student doors using a certain button) Ms. Carolyn: Ah, that plan should start working right now. (Meanwhile, Ms. Sherrit tries to get on the bus again) Ms. Sherrit: Hmmm… (she starts knocking on the door) Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Let me on! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Nope. I'm not letting you get on the bus. Ms. Sherrit: Ugh! (she then realizes something) Oh. Aha! (She takes the sign off the door and opens the student doors with her hands) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Oh, Ms. Carolyn, I'm back. (Ms. Carolyn opens her eyes and sees Ms. Sherrit in front of her) Ms. Carolyn: Ahhh! Wha-what are you doing here? Ms. Sherrit: I came back so I can talk to you. Ms. Carolyn: Good try, but still, get off my bus. Ms. Sherrit: Fine. (After she gets off her bus again, Ms. Carolyn tells herself something) Ms. Carolyn: Well, that didn't seem to work. Does anyone have another plan? Maraya: Uh, Ms. Carolyn, you can try driving to the front of the school. Ms. Carolyn: Good plan. Let's try it out. (Ms. Carolyn sits in her seat and buckles her seatbelt. Then she cranks up the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Here we go, my students. It's time for us to rock and roll to the front of our school. (She pushes the lever down and starts driving to the front of the school. The scene changes once again to where they get there) Ms. Carolyn: There. Now Ms. Sherrit won't be able to see us. School counselor: Excuse me, but this is for the car riders. You have to go back to the bus loading zone if you're a bus driver. Ms. Carolyn (sighs): Fine. I'll go to the bus loading zone again. (She drives back to the bus loading zone. It changes to where they get back) Ms. Sherrit: Oh. There you are, Ms. Carolyn. I just want you to give Maraya and Anie these forms so they can give them to their parents and - Ms. Carolyn: Ms. Sherrit, what have I told you? Get off my bus now. Ms. Sherrit: Okay. (Ms. Sherrit gets off the bus and walks away) Ms. Carolyn: It looks like your plan didn't work, Maraya. We have to think of another plan to keep Ms. Sherrit from getting on our bus. But what could be our next plan? Anyone got one? (Another moment of silence occurs) Ms. Carolyn (sighs): Not again. (Ms. Carolyn tries to think of another idea and then gets one) Ms. Carolyn: I got the perfect plan on how to keep Ms. Sherrit out, and it will work this time, you'll see. (The setting changes to the outside of the bus loading zone. When Ms. Sherrit knocks on the door, Ms. Carolyn tells her something) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): What's the password? Ms. Sherrit: Please? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): No, try again. Ms. Sherrit: Uh, rock and roll? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): You're close. Please try again. Ms. Sherrit: Uh, sing-a-long? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): No! That's not the password! Ms. Sherrit: Then what's the password? Tell me. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Sorry, but you have to figure it out yourself. Ms. Sherrit: I don't know your dumb password. Please tell me. Ms. Carolyn (not seen): No! I'm not telling you my password. Now, go away and never come back! (Ms. Sherrit walks away, becoming sad. But when Ms. Carolyn sees her walking away, she becomes sad too) Ms. Carolyn (sad): I should've not said that to Ms. Sherrit. I would've hurt her feelings. Oh, this is bad. I'm a very terrible bus driver! (crying) (While Ms. Carolyn was crying, Ms. Brenda walks over to her and tells her that it's alright) Ms. Brenda: It's alright, Carolyn. I'm sure you didn't mean to say that to Ms. Sherrit, because you were just mad at her. Ms. Carolyn: Oh? So I was just mad at her? Ms. Brenda: Yes, you were. And I don't think you're a terrible bus driver. In fact, I think you're an excellent bus driver. Ms. Carolyn (sniffs): You really think so? Ms. Brenda: Yes. Now, I think you should get out there and apologize to Ms. Sherrit for saying that to her. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I'll do it. Ms. Brenda: Yay! Go, Carolyn! You can do it. (The setting changes to the outside of the bus loading zone again as Ms. Carolyn calls Ms. Sherrit's name) Ms. Carolyn: Ms. Sherrit, come here, please. Ms. Sherrit: Oh, hey, Ms. Carolyn. What's up? Ms. Carolyn: I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just mad, so I told you to go away. So I just want to say that I'm very sorry for hurting your feelings. You're our friend, and I want you to talk to me and my students. So, what do you say? You forgive me? Ms. Sherrit: Yes. I forgive you, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Good. Now let's get on my bus. (Ms. Sherrit follows Ms. Carolyn to her bus. When they get on, the students become shocked) Students: Ms. Sherrit? What are you doing here? Ms. Carolyn: Students, I just want to tell you that Ms. Sherrit is on our bus today for a very special conversation. Students: What is it, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I know Ms. Sherrit is a very mean and strict special ed teacher to all of you, but she's our friend, so we should let her get on, no matter how she is. Maraya, let me ask you a question. Is Ms. Sherrit still mean to you when she gets on the bus with you? Maraya: Uh… (After the scene switches to them and then back to her, Maraya shakes her head hard) Maraya: Uh, Ms. Carolyn, if I tell Ms. Sherrit that she's mean to me, then I'll get in trouble. Ms. Carolyn: Nonsense. Not with me here. So, what do you say? Is she mean to you or not? (A moment of silence occurs while Maraya is thinking and then she becomes nervous) Maraya: Sometimes, Ms. Sherrit is mean to me, like when I make a few mistakes with my school work. (An imagination bubble pops up above her head) Ms. Sherrit (mad): Maraya, go correct your school work and don't get up until you show it all accurate and perfect. Maraya (sad): Yes, ma'am. (She continues telling Ms. Carolyn about it then) Maraya (not seen): And when I get it wrong again and again, she'll just make me correct it again and again until I get a headache. Ms. Sherrit (mad): Maraya, this is the hundredth time you've come up and your work is still all wrong. Go correct it! Maraya: But I've already corrected it 99 times. Please, could you give me a break? Ms. Sherrit (mad): No! Not until you get it all correct! Now, go! (When Maraya walks away from her, her imagination ends too) Ms. Carolyn: Oh. I get it now. So, sometimes she's mean to you, and sometimes she's nice. Maraya: Yep. That's how life is with her, because this is my school life, and you're part of it too. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, so everyone's in your school life, especially me, because we're all your friends? Maraya: Uh huh. Ms. Carolyn: Well, that's cool. Okay, Ms. Sherrit, did you have something to give to my two students, Maraya and Anie? Ms. Sherrit: Yes. Here, Maraya and Anie. I want you two to have these forms so your parents can get them signed and get them turned in by tomorrow to me, okay? Maraya: Okay, ma'am. Thanks. Ms. Sherrit: You're welcome, and no matter how you are, I'm still your friend. Maraya: Aw, thanks so much! (Then everyone starts laughing while the scene zooms and fades out to an end) Characters *Maraya *Anie *Blake *Clayton *Dylan *Cody *Jonathan *Connor *John *Ms. Brenda *Ms. Carolyn *Ms. Sherrit *Carmen *Novalee *School counselor Trivia *The characters Carmen, Novalee, Ms. Brenda, the school counselor, and all of Ms. Carolyn's students (except Maraya) didn't speak very much in this episode. *This is the one and only episode where Ms. Carolyn cries. *The two characters that mostly spoke in this episode were Ms. Carolyn and Ms. Sherrit. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My School Life (Season 1)